Gilgamesh (Fate Series)
|-|Gilgamesh= |-|"Full Power"= Summary Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu), also known as Archer '(アーチャー, ''Āchā), is the Archer-class Servant of Tokiomi Tohsaka in the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero. He later forms a new contract with Kirei Kotomine that lasts ten years later into the time of the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night. Archer's True Name is '''Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu), the great half-god, half-human king born from the union between the King of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and goddess Rimat-Ninsun. He ruled the Sumerian city-state of Uruk, the capital city of ancient Mesopotamia in B.C. era. He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two-thirds god and one-third human, and no others in the world could match him. He was a despot possessing high divinity who believed he was invincible. He is not merely a legend, and is said to have actually existed and ruled during the Sumer Dynasty five thousand years ago. He was the King of Heroes (英雄王, Eiyū-Ō) who possessed all things in the world, whose tale is recorded in mankind's oldest epic poem, the Epic of Gilgamesh which portrays Gilgamesh as a hero, destined to be king and achieve great feats, who is driven to meet his destiny, facing challenges together with his best friend Enkidu. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B to 7-A with Gate of Babylon. At least High 7-A with Enuma Elish | At least 5-A Name: Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Archer Origin: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, Fate/Extra Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit, King of Uruk, The Oldest Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Dexterity, has the prototype form of almost every Noble Phantasm, with each of them being powerful or outright broken magic weapons, can spam weapons to anywhere in sight or just hurl them telekinetically; Resistance to magic (rank E or C, can be increased further by his armor and artifacts in Gate of Babylon), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Supernatural Luck to get rich quickly and never lose money in a gamble, can turn into spirit form (Fate/Zero version only), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Minor resistance to Causality Manipulation, his armor grants resistance to magical-based abilities such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Incorruptible Will ([http://i.imgur.com/mdr6Xxf.png Not even All the World's Evil is capable of corrupting his ego]) | Amped stats and much higher resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, resistance to Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Probability Manipulation, possibly resistance to Spatial Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least City level to Mountain level with Gate of Babylon (His highest rank treasures can easily kill Berserker). At least Small Island level with Ea (Destroyed Rider‘s Reality Marble, Ea's maximum output is also said to be capable of matching or even exceeding a full powered Excalibur); At full power Ea is hyped to be a planetary threat (though this seems to be mostly due to its ability to cut through space/time/pierce Gaia’s reality marble) | At least Large Planet level (Far above the likes of Kiara, who can grow bigger than an Earth sized planet. He is also always portrayed as the strongest Heroic Spirit) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions | Unknown Combat Speed, Massively FTL+ travel speed (Should be comparable to the rest of the playable servants with their mythic formal wear) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Class PJ (Servants of his strength level can rend steel by just the pressure released from their strikes, higher than Archer who can deflect Caster's beams) | Class XKJ Durability: City level (Has C-rank endurance, on par with Saber under Shirou), Mountain level with armor (His armor has an innate magic resistance higher than Saber's armor, it tanked multiple attacks from a bloodlusted Saber and was only broken by a point-blank Excalibur attack); immune to conventional weapons | At least Large Planet level (can survive Kiara's Noble Phantasm) Stamina: Tireless as long as he has a supply of mana Range: At least several hundred meters with GoB, several to dozens of kilometers with Enuma Elish, potentially Planetary level. Standard Equipment: Gate of Babylon, Ea, Enkidu, Vimana, His Armor, which has a high innate magic resistance (and allowing him to resist abilities like petrification) and is tough enough to withstand blows from Saber as well as block attacks like Tsubame Gaeshi simply by covering his head with his hands Intelligence: Created to be the pinnacle of all humans, Gilgamesh is an exceptionally intelligent individual when he wants to be, easily seeing through lies and discerning any number of forms of magecraft with a glance, even predicting the number of weapons Shirou would project at once and countering him with an equal number of weapons from his treasury, instantly seeing through Caster's faked death, and backing away from Saber after she formed a contract with Rin. In addition, his Sha Nagba Imuru Noble Phantasm allows him to see all possible outcomes, allowing him to always make the correct move and discern the True Names and Noble Phantasms of his opponent if he wishes. However, this intelligence is held back by his incredible arrogance, as he refuses to go all out against most opponents due to believing himself to be far above them, actively restraining the use of Sha Nagba Imuru, and only releasing more than a few Noble Phantasms at a time when he's feeling playful or irritated. In addition, due to his position as a King rather than a warrior, he has only mastered a handful of the Noble Phantasms stored his treasury, preventing him from unleashing their effects most of the time. Weaknesses: Gilgamesh is insufferably arrogant and will thus almost always hold back unless he sees his opponent as entertaining. He barely knows how to wield most of the weapons in the Gate of Babylon. | Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm 0NngTU7.gif Ec0971e86101a1a94bac6a9656b1297f3470f8e7 hq.gif '- Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure' (ゲート・オブ・バビロン: 王の財宝, Gēto obu Babiron: Ō no Zaihō): is the golden key that connects to the "Golden Capital", the "King's Treasury" of Gilgamesh. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. Allowing for easy access to the items of the treasury, he is able to pick and utilize them as he pleases. The rank of the Noble Phantasm changes from "E~A++" due it reflecting ranks of the contents of the treasury. He can summon items directly into his hand, pull out weapons from directly behind him, or prepare numerous weapons in the air, loaded like bullets. Gilgamesh can send out as little as one or two weapons or enough at a single time that it becomes comparable a torrent of "gushing water" directed at the opponent. He will increase the amount depending on the situation, opening the Gate wider to reflect his anger or when forced to become more serious. He can prepare and launch dozens, hundreds, and even thousands if he is serious. Upon firing them, he can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each weapon that is comparable to something being blown up by an explosive blast. Any weapons or artifacts discharged by Gate of Babylon return to the vault after an indeterminate amount of time. Because he lacks proficiency with any of these weapons, Gilgamesh will typically only fire the weapons as projectiles; in several instances, Gilgamesh has removed and normally wielded weapons. By Word of God, all weapons that any heroic spirit has is retroactively added to his vault, even if he shouldn't have them. Some notable items in the vault include: Dainslef.png|Dáinsleif Durandal.png|Durandal: The Peerless Sword Gae_bolg.png|Gae Bolg Gram.png|Gram Harpe_v3.png|Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe Houtengeki.png|Houtengeki Vajra.png|Vajra Gobweapons.png|Unnamed weapons seen in Fate/Zero Gate_of_Babylon_ccc.png|Unnamed Weapons seen in Fate/Extra CCC GilGoBCCCUse.gif|Gilgamesh using several weapons from Gate of Babylon in melee combat * Dáinsleif (ダインスレフ, Dainsurefu): A demonic sword from the Nibelungen. It is a cursed Noble Phantasm that contains a powerful curse of "reparation" to be used on its target, and it also drives the fate of its possessor to ruin and causes them to surely die. Within the Skáldskaparmál, it is possessed by the Danish king, Hogni. He became locked in eternal combat with the king of Serkland, Hedinn, due to the sword's curse, which requires it to always kill a man once drawn and does not allow it to return to its sheath until such is accomplished. * Durandal: The Peerless Sword (絶世の名剣デュランダル, Dyurandaru: Zessei no Meiken): Originally the sword of Hector, he converted it into the spear Durindana, and after it later lost its features as a spear, it became Durandal. It was then later said to have been granted to King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire by an angel and awarded to Roland. It is noted as the symbol of the Battle of Roncevaux Pass told of in the Song of Roland. Although Roland attempted to break the sword when he was on the verge of death to keep it from falling into the hands of the enemy, it proved to be impossible, but it was later prominently featured in Charlemagne's legends, acting as a symbol of Roland's bravery. The sword is a splendidly forged "symbol of power" much like King Arthur's Caliburn, and it is said to hold three miracles within it. It will not lose its sharpness even should its user's magical energy be depleted, proving indestructible even when Roland tried to destroy it. * Gae Bolg (ゲイ・ボルク, Gei Borugu): The spear of Cú Chulainn, a massive two-meter long weapon with the ability to always strike the opponent's heart. However, Gilgamesh lacks the knowledge required to activate this ability, but can still fire it as a powerful projectile that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed with natural regeneration. * Golden Axe: A weapon seen in Fate/Extra CCC, it is one of the few weapons Gilgamesh wields personally, cleaving targets along with the space around them with a spinning shop. * Golden Drill: Another weapon seen in Fate/Extra CCC and one that Gilgamesh wields personally, penetrating and tearing apart targets with its drilling motions along with cannon and machine gun fire. * Gram (グラム, Guramu): The "Sword of the Sun" wielded by Sigurd in the Völsunga saga of Norse mythology. It is said to be the "strongest demonic sword" that equals the "strongest holy sword", so it possesses the special characteristic of "dragon slayer". The weapon is said to appear in the Der Ring des Nibelungen under the name change of Balmung. Its strength as a Noble Phantasm is incomparable, easily shattering Caliburn without it being able to put up any resistance. It utilizes the same power as Caliburn, a "light that can burn away everything it touches", that could kill Berserker with one slash. * Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe (不死身殺しの鎌・ハルペー, Fujimi Koroshi no Kama - Harupē): The Snake Hunter's Scythe (蛇狩りの鎌, Hebigari no Kama), a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa and one of the many weapons inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. It is described as a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't actually an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity (屈折延命, Kussetsu Enmei), which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. * Houtengeki (方天戟, Hōtengeki): is one kind of halberd passed down in Chinese culture and the only type of halberd out of many to attain the rank of Noble Phantasm, probably due to the use of Houtengageki (方天画戟, lit. "The Decrated Halberd that Matches the Heavens") by a famous military commander. It is a polearm with many different uses such as thrusting, swiping, pulling, parrying, and various others. Chinese halberds have a spearhead at the tip of the shaft and a blade attached to the side, and the distinguishing characteristic of a Houtengeki is a unique crescent-moon shaped side blade, the “Moon Fang.” Weapons with only one of these blades are called Seiryugeki. It is said that a great deal of skill is needed to handle this weapon, though its versatility and ease of use once mastering it allowed for it to be used to serve the appropriate role for any type of combatant * Merodach: The Original Sin (原罪メロダック, Merodakku: Genzai): The prototype of both Gram and Caliburn, and due to its greater mystery it outstrips them in every aspect. It is named after Marduk, the patron god of Babylon. Its effects as a weapon are unseen outside of being used as a projectile, but it presumably has properties similar to its later models. * Ship of Light: (光の船, Hikari no Fune): A vehicle that allows Gilgamesh to travel faster than the speed of light. It allows him to instantly return after he is sent to the edge of the Moon Cell's Imaginary Space hundreds of light-years away. * Vajra (ヴァジュラ, Vajura): A weapon appearing in the Vedic mythology of ancient India. It was a weapon crafted by Tvastar, the maker of divine instruments, using the bones of the sage, Dadhichi. It became symbol of divinity of Indra, the god of lightning, and the indestructible diamond pounder (金剛杵, kongōsho) weapon carried by the gods of Buddhism. It was held in one interpretation to be a manifestation of Indra’s lightning, which is supported by its deceptions as a golden projectile and its appearance unbefitting of a conventional weapon. Vajra was initially known by its proper name of Vjaya when Indra was first introduced to India as a phenomenon that spread from the Aryans. Along with Indra, whose name changed to Taishakuten, his divine symbol also had its name changed and became known as Vajra after the age of Buddhism as India's main religion began. It is a simple weapon that can only be shot only once for a fixed B+ rank damage separate from the user's magical energy supply. '- Sword of Rupture, Ea' (乖離剣・エア, Kairi Ken - Ea) is the most powerful Noble Phantasm contained in the Gate of Babylon and the pinnacle of all those used by Servants. Unlike all of his other nameless weapons that were able to be passed on to other wielders over the course of history, it is a sword only Gilgamesh possesses, a completely unique existence that can only be possessed by him. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. EaPrep.jpg|Gilgamesh preparing Ea in conjunction with Enkidu EaAtaraxia.gif|Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth EaCasualUseCCC.gif|A partially charged version of Ea in CCC EA Fate-ExtraCCC.gif|Enuma Elish ver. Fate/Extra CCC * Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth (エヌマ・エリシュ: 天地乖離す開闢の星, Enuma Erishu: Tenchi Kairisu Kaibyaku no Hoshi): signifies the overloaded state under which it releases its maximum output. While normally listed as the Noble Phantasm in his status, Ea is the actual Noble Phantasm. Upon activation, the triblade segments of Ea gradually begin to rotate faster with each revolution, acting in concert with the movement of the Heavens. As they begin rotating rapidly, each creaking with weight and power equivalent to tectonic movement, they create a shrilling howl once Gilgamesh commands it to "wake up." Ea begins to swallow, compress, and accelerate wind pressure into a storm of wind and light. Emitting gaseous energy from the seams between the segments, the generated air pressure faults compressed and smashed against each other simulate spatial rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acts as a crushing torrent capable of pulverizing any opposition. The actual output of the attack equals or slightly surpasses than that of Excalibur, but the swirl of air behind it and the enormous amount of seething and overflowing magical energy within it are on an entirely different level beyond measurement. It is the only Anti-World Noble Phantasm. :In Fate/Extra CCC, he plants Ea in the ground, causing it to spin rapidly and instantly shatter the area where he is fighting. He is left standing far above the opponent with three enormous fields of force below him. Picking up Ea and lifting it above his head, the fields are directed at the opponent and begin to rotate, causing a space-time ripple that causes space itself to fluctuate. Calling out Enuma Elish and thrusting Ea downwards, the fields begin rotating to the point where they merge together, dwarfing the opponent as they crash down and annihilate them. '- Enkidu: Chains of Heaven' (エルキドゥ: 天の鎖, Erukidu: Ten no Kusari) is the Noble Phantasm most trusted by Gilgamesh, even more so than Ea, and the "greatest secret" stored in the Gate of Babylon, made to bind the gods so they cannot escape, making it one of the few anti-divine weapons that holds the concept of "reigning over the gods." The strength and durability of the chain grows stronger with the target having higher divinity, but is no more than a tough chain to a target without divinity like Saber, Assassin, or Archer. Divine targets are completely held in place, allowing him to bind the "Bull of Heaven" that brought seven years of famine in Uruk. It does have some sort of limit, as even he is able to tell that the chain is not enough to completely bind the demigod Heracles strengthened by Mad Enhancement. Gilgamesh is capable of taking out the entire length of chain from the Gate of Babylon to use in conjunction with Ea when he is serious about fighting, or he can simply summon part of it from the Gate. The chain can be summoned from anywhere the Gate of Babylon can reach, elongate and contract without any shown limit, and multiple individual sections can be summoned at one time. The blade on the front of the chain is capable of acting as a striking weapon when launched at a high speed, and he can summon a single length to wrap around an opponent so he can drag them towards him by pulling it. Once activating it as a Noble Phantasm, numerous segments instantly appear to wrap around the opponent in order to bind them for his projectiles. It is shown both descending from the sky and appearing directly from inside the Gate of Babylon. He generally binds the opponent's Personal Skills, weapons, limbs, shoulders, neck, and abdomen, rendering them completely immobile and unable to act. '- Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-Soaring King' (ヴィマーナ: 天翔る王の御座, Vimāna: Sora Kakeru Ō no Mikura): A flying contraption passed from Babylon to India and recorded in the two epic sagas, Ramayana and Mahabharata, that is owned by Gilgamesh and contained within the Gate of Babylon. It is a golden and emerald ark, a high-tech Indian Noble Phantasm that would make even Area 51 pale-faced, fueled by a solar crystal, rutilated quartz crystals, that burns mercury as fuel. It surpasses the laws of physics by traveling at the speed of thought, and it can easily outpace a modern jet while Gilgamesh is simply playing around. It has a pilot throne that can be withdrawn in emergency situations, and a control column, which isn't used due to interference with the operation of the Gate of Babylon, is placed directly in front of it. He can freely use the Gate of Babylon to launch projectiles while piloting the vessel, and he can also summon shields to block midair projectiles. Within the myths of ancient India, it was apparently loaded with a variety of weapons ranging from ancient machine guns to ancient nuclear warheads, which have been collected and stored within Gilgamesh's treasury. It has many other capabilities detailed in the Vaimanika Shastra, a technical guide following descriptions written about Vimana in the 10th century BC, including flying in a zigzag motion, deploying its wings to travel at high speeds, employing emergency evasion techniques to avoid collisions with other Vimana, optical camouflage and stealth functions, communication interception, the use of laser beams, and the deployment of biological weapons. It is also possible all of its functions were not described. '- Sha Nagba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star' (シャ・ナクパ・イルム, 全知なるや全能の星; Sha Nakupa Irumu, Zenchinaru ya Zen'nō no Hoshi): is the mentality of Gilgamesh sublimated into a Noble Phantasm, said to have "spread across all corners of the world as if the brilliance of the stars, seeing through all creation." It is a "continuously-active-type Noble Phantasm" that does not require its name to be invoked, but it is assumed that Gilgamesh keeps it intentionally restrained. Possessing tremendous efficiency, it can discern heavily concealed truths with a single glance, from that of the opponent's True Name and Noble Phantasms to possibly even seeing through a piece of the truth of the demise of human history. Gilgamesh is a clairvoyance user with a "sense of 'sight' several levels above the ordinary." When facing him in a game like chess, he claims that even someone making advanced predictions and reading the flow of the game will have already lost at that moment. He does not read the future of the chess board, but instead gazes down upon it and oversees, allowing the correct move to always be visible to him. Even in something like a card game, the very minimum requirement to play against him on equal terms would be to draw the precise hand required. He can also see the possibilities of various parallel worlds should he so choose, but, as a Heroic Spirit, the Throne of Heroes normally adjusts his memories and knowledge to the world in which he is summoned to keep him from being confused by multiple sets of memories. Even with this ability, his personality would cause him to reject certain world lines as nonsense, such as using clairvoyance to see something like a possibility of a world where he is swallowed by the mud of the grail. Class Skills '- Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gilgamesh's proficency in this skill ranges from E to C-Rank depending on who summoned him, with E-Rank merely reducing the amount of damage he takes from magical attacks and C-Rank nullifying spells below two verses. This ability also provides resistance against indirect magical attacks such as Petrification, Hypnosis, and Spatial Manipulation. Personal Skills '- Charisma' (カリスマ, Karisuma): is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. In Gilgamesh's case it is no longer popularity, but rather a kind of curse in itself due to his A+ Rank proficiency, causing normal humans to prostrate themselves at his feet in his mere presence. It can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. '- Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. '- Golden Rule' (黄金律, Ōgon-Ritsu): Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Among these figures, Gilgamesh stands alone at the zenith of opulence, for he has at his disposal enough riches to purchase whatever he may need in any era of summoning, as evidenced by his A-Rank in this skill. Key: Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero | Fate/Extra CCC with Mythic Formal Wear (Mooncell only) / Gilgamesh's original form as a Heroic Spirit Note: Every weapon in the Gate of Babylon has some enchantment or effect. Also, he can't use Gae Bolg: Piercing Death Thorn. Due to the lacks of translation of Fate/Extra CCC, it's unknown how all of them crossed 1500 light years (but Gilgamesh mentions traveling on a Ship of Light). Therefore their Combat Speed is rated as Unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Fate/Zero Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Demigods Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Probability Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Kings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5